Happily After All
by Monet8308
Summary: It's the night before Joey and Pacey's wedding.What are the members of the creek up to three years later?


A/N I do not own Dawson or any of the Creek gang.

I know this has been done before but I couldn't resist.

The night before Joey and Pacey's wedding. This story takes place a little over three year's after the finale.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You are NOT sleeping in this bed Witter." Josephine Potter exclaims. She quickly grabs the blanket off the bed and his pillow.

"Why not? What difference does it make Jo? I think we have slept in the same bed probably for the past thousand nights and I didn't heard you complaining." Pacey Witter said to his fiancée.

Joey shoves a bag into Pacey's hands. "Its tradition. The bride and the groom are not supposed to see each other before the wedding. If they do it will jinx it or something. Here I have packed a bag for you and Jack and Doug are letting you sleep on their couch."

Pacey sighed. He knew that after nearly three years with this woman that he would not win this fight. So he gave in. "Okay Joey. I am going. I cant wait until tomorrow when you become my wife." He kissed his bride to be goodbye and suddenly realized that the next time that they kissed it would be as husband and wife.

Next thing he knew, he was ringing the doorbell at his brother's house.

"Hey Pace. Come in. You ready for tomorrow?" Jack McPhee asked.

To this day, the relationship of his only brother and one of his best friends Jack brought a smile to his face. Despite all of the endless years of questioning his brother's sexuality, he was extremely happy for his older brother and believed that he couldn't think of a better match for him than Jack.

Pacey began to answer his friend's question but he was suddenly distracted by a pair of arms that were wrapped around his legs. 

"Uncle Pacey is here Uncle Pacey is here! Its going to be a party tonight," Amy, Jen's beloved daughter, shrieked as she danced around the room. Pacey smiled looking at the little girl who was quickly growing up. She just had her fourth birthday last week and beginning to look more like her mother everyday.

"Amy weren't you supposed to be in bed," Jack looks at his watch. "Almost three hours ago? Come on. I'll read you another story and tuck you in again. You need your rest it is a big day tomorrow."

"Ahh Daddy!" Amy exclaimed. "I don't want to go back to bed I am too excited about being the flower girl tomorrow cause I get to wear my pretty dress. But since I have to go to bed, can uncle Pacey read me a story instead? Pleeaase?"

Pacey chuckled. "How can I resist?" As he put his bag on the couch and picked up his niece and put her in her bed.

"Now Amy I have the perfect story to tell you. Its about a beautiful girl and a boy who was always getting into trouble. They grew up together and hated each other, until one day. . . ."

Across town, Joey Potter was having trouble sleeping. As much as she hated to admit it, she couldn't sleep without Pacey next to her. She missed the sounds of his slumber and his snoring. Quietly, as to not wake anyone in the Potter B+B she grabbed her coat and headed out the door.

She drove around Capeside reminiscing about her youth. She past the Capeside Yacht Club where she was forced to work her senior year in high school as Mrs. Valentine's slave. She drove by the Realto where she spent countless hours of her youth getting lost in the magic that the movies had to offer. Across the street was the wall. She smiled at the memory of the wall and how it was the first time she fell in love with Pacey. She turned down Main Street and passed the Ice House. The restaurant had so much history. Originally, it was her family's restaurant until her father burned it down during one of his downward spirals. Now Pacey owned it and reopened it and it was one of the most successful restaurants in town.

Finally Joey stopped the car outside the cemetery. She grabbed a flashlight out of her emergency road kit and proceeded into the graveyard. After about 15 minutes of walking, she reached the grave she was looking for. Joey sat down next to the headstone and began to talk.

"Hey Jen. It's me Joey. I couldn't sleep tonight you know with the big day tomorrow. All day I have been thinking something isn't right. At first, I thought it was me. I have no nerves whatsoever. Marrying Pacey has been the easiest decision of my life. Then of course in true Joey Potter fashion I began to worry why I wasn't worried and suddenly, it hit me what was wrong. You aren't here. Who would have thought the first day we met that we would end up life long friends? So I was driving around in a daze tonight and somehow I ended up in the cemetery and I thought 'If Jen was here what would she say?' I think your advice would be the timeless follow your heart line. And that's what I plan on doing. So I just wanted you to know that everyone misses you and loves you and tomorrow wont be the same without you."

Joey got back in her car and drove up to the house where she spent most of her time as a child. She noticed that Dawson's light was still on so she climbed up the ladder that was now reserved for Alexander's visits to the Leery home and climbed into the window.

Dawson was sitting at his desk chewing on the end of a pencil working on the latest script for the creek. Dawson looked up and didn't seem surprised that Joey had climbed into his window.

"Hey Dawson, I couldn't sleep so I was just driving around Capeside and somehow I ended up here. Can I hang out here for a while?" Joey asked.

"Hey, I was just thinking about you. I am trying to get this script right. So far nothing is working." Dawson said.

"So what part of our torrid adolescence are you trying to recreate?" Joey asked with a sarcastic tone to her voice.

"Ha ha. Very funny." Dawson said dryly as he closed his laptop and put the computer back in its case.

"So Dawson, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay with the events that will be taking place tomorrow."

"Joey, seriously I am sick of all of these platitudes I have been getting since I have been home. I am so happy for you and Pacey. We are all adults now. Don't worry you don't have to worry about me pulling a Julia Roberts and trying to stop my best friend from marrying."

Joey laughed how Dawson was able to relate any situation to a film of his youth. She also felt relieved that Dawson was okay with her marrying Pacey because the last thing she needed was a rift between the friends again.

"So what have you been up to tonight Jo?"

"I have been driving around town thinking reminiscing. I even stopped at the cemetery to talk to Jen."

Dawson smiled. He knew that Pacey, Joey, and Jack had developed a habit of going to the cemetery to talk to Jen whenever their life was in a quandary. He tried to stop by every time he was in town too.

"Hey I was going through my old work and I found something today I wanted to show you." Dawson put a tape into his ancient VCR.

Joey laughed. It was the outtakes from the movie that the four friends set out to make before sophomore year started. She was quickly memorized by the screen. The scene was supposed to be Joey's character kissing Pacey's character (to add the love story part of the movie that Dawson believed the movie needed desperately) but both parties refused to follow the script and in the background she heard Dawson trying to reason with his two friends without much luck.

"Hey if you told me ten years ago that tomorrow I would be marrying Pacey tomorrow. And that I moved back to Capeside from New York to be near him. I don't think I would believe you. Its funny how life is sometimes." She closed he eyes and fell asleep in the familiar atmosphere of Dawson's room.

To continue or not to continue, that is the question. Please review.


End file.
